


i fell in love with the pizza girl (and now i eat pizza everyday)

by cvptainmarvel



Series: Bellarke AUs [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: DEEP SIGH, F/M, Modern AU, college debt woo, dis for u yams, murphy's disembodied voice, my first fangirl phase, ok im done, pizza girl au, roommates au, they were so cute tho, yes the title is from jonas brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvptainmarvel/pseuds/cvptainmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot pizza or hot pizza girl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	i fell in love with the pizza girl (and now i eat pizza everyday)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clinthefarmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clinthefarmer/gifts).



> Which was more delicious, the pizza, or the person delivering it? (via @Clinthefarmer)

"Hey!  Bellamy! That was the doorbell, asswipe!" Bellamy heard his very eloquent roommate John Murphy yell from the kitchen, signaling the arrival of heavenly pizza.  He excitedly jumped off the couch where he was watching whatever crap soap was playing and bolted to the door.  He opened it, out of breath to find a very very very cute pizza girl in a very adorable black and red uniform with a name tag reading Clarke.

"Hi," she said with obviously fake enthusiasm signaling her small paycheck.  "I have your large supreme and medium meat lovers and that will be 14.99."  It was evident that she had a lot of practice saying those words.

Bellamy took the pizza boxes from her hands before walking back into his apartment.  "One sec, lemme grab some cash," he said while simultaneously plotting exactly how he was going to hit on this girl.  Meanwhile, Clarke stood awkwardly at the door.  She hated when people did this.  They knew they were going to have to pay her so why couldn't they keep their freaking wallet handy?

She let out a sigh just as Bellamy returned, but that didn't seem to faze him.  He pulled two tens out of a wallet but paused to ask, "So what's a pretty girl like you doing as a delivery girl."

 _Every fucking time._   Clarke mustered up some more of that minimum wage politeness and proceeded to rebuttal, "Is it alright if you could just pay me? I have a few more deliveries to make."

"Not until you tell me." he said with a smirk.  Clarke's temper was just about fried.

"Listen here you ass.  This is harassment and I will not hesitate to report you," she paused to look down at the customer list in her hand, "Mr. Bellamy Blake if you don't give me my damn money this instant."  All the words had flown out of her in a single breath and now she was red faced and panting.

"I'm sorry, keep the change," Bellamy said sincerely, realizing this probably wasn't the best time to flirt.  He handed her the money and was about to close the door when her hand stopped his actions.

"My parents pretty much disowned me because I'm not following the career path they want for me and I'm trying to pay for a journalism degree but I am waaaay deep in anxiety and debt," she said all while looking at her feet, before abruptly turning around and walking back to her bike, shocked at her own openness.

"Hey, that sucks, but if it helps, I'll make sure to ask for you whenever I get pizza," Bellamy called out to her.  Clarke smiled at him and nodded before riding away.  Bellamy watched her go before yelling back into the apartment, "We are getting pizza every fucking day."  Because let's be real:  pizza and hot girls is a very good combination.

 


End file.
